With the rapid development of the Internet, online games are more and more popular among players; action games are dominating online games, and emphasize real-time interaction and smooth experience, and a processing latency should be shorter than a physical response time of a user. The processing latency is a time from the moment when the user initiates an action instruction to the moment when a system responds correspondingly. All traditional action games are of standalone versions, in which all computations and interactions are completed locally, and as long as a central processing unit (CPU) and memory meet requirements of software, it can be ensured that the processing latency is shorter than the response time of the user. However, online action games need network connections to implement synchronous interactions of different players, and inherent properties of a network, namely, latency and fluctuation, directly affect the value of the response latency in the game. Online game players are dispersed all over the country; network access conditions are complicated, and latencies and fluctuations vary significantly, making latency processing more complicated.
A long processing latency severely affects the experience of synchronous interaction in the game, causing a feeling of stickiness to the user, the feeling of stickiness is used to describe a situation in which the processing latency of a game system consisting of a terminal and a server exceeds a response time of a player, and the player feels that the game responds slowly. Consequently, communication efficiency between the user and a game application is lowered.